The Shifting Veil
by red rose knight
Summary: During an Alderanni celebration of the dead, Vader sees a ghost of his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Timeframe:** Intertrilogy

**Characters: **Darth Vader, Leia, Bail Organa

**Genre: **Drama

**Summary: **During an Alderanni celebration of the dead, Vader sees a ghost of his past.

The usual disclaimers apply. George Lucas owns it all; I am not making any money on this.

* * *

**The Shifting Veil**

Across the gold and black tiled floor of the Grand Imperial Ballroom, once the crown jewel of decadence and greed of the Republic, moved hundreds of elegantly, but plain dressed Alderaani, who had found themselves far from their home world on the last night of the Souhayn.

Were they on Alderaan, the last night of the seven day remembrance of the dead would have ended in glorious costumed balls. But on Coruscant, under the ever-watchful eye of the Emperor's agents, the celebration was stifled.

The adults watched and spoke silently among themselves, networking and finding moments of laughter between sharp stares from uniformed officers. They pretended, briefly, that they are not aware of the white armored figures toting blasters about the corridors.

Even the sacred was crushed under the Imperial thumb.

While most preferred laying offerings at small family shrines and near the burial sites of long lost loved ones, an act that even the fearsome Stormtroopers could not interfere with. Most Alderaani preferred the more gregarious festivities.

Though the adults chose to be subdued, their children were less inclined, racing among their parents and fellow homeworlders in expensive costumes imitating the dead.

Passing among the celebrants was a young girl, dressed as the great holofilm actress Tiata Murr. She spun about in her flowing white dress and blowing kisses at many of the wealthy young Alderaani lords. They laughed at the girl's silly performance before returning to their Chimbak wine and conversation.

All too human faces danced about behind masks of the familiar and the grotesque as children paraded boldly about as their heroes.

At least, until the party, with its metallic confetti, prizes and social gossip, dwindled and faded in the late hours when the curtain between the living and dead shifted once more separating the worlds for another year.

"Saluta!" voices cheered from the grand balcony overlooking the Alléan District, home to the most powerful citizens of Imperial society.

"My Lords," a warm voice rose. "Come, it is time for the Shifting Hour, when the dead walk among us."

"That is only a tale to frighten the children," a gentleman laughed as the group left the balcony, returning to the ballroom.

_ If they only knew the truth. _

Standing motionless on a lesser balcony was a figure dressed in black staring out at the city below, but he did not see the life that flowed through the streets like blood through veins. All he saw was emptiness.

Darth Vader stared out, through an emotionless mask into the bright Coruscant night. He watched speeders zip passed, forever in a rush to get somewhere else. From the safety of distance, little had changed, at least not on the surface.

The elite still held sway, and beings still sought whatever pleasures they could afford. It was almost enough to drown out the pall that clung to the city world.

The Emperor's New Order had done little but polish the façade making it look bright and orderly, painted under a coat of military efficiency, but the corruption—the ugliness—that had plagued the Republic remained.

If he still controlled his breath, he would have sighed. With an internal growl, he brushed the burgeoning weakness off; such reflections were dangerous.

Palpatine had brought order to a dying Republic. He had wrested control from the greedy politicians and businessmen. That is what great men do…

He withdrew a step, retreating to the shadows of the darkened lounge.

Such idealism, he internally laughed. He had forgotten what it was to be young and naïve…to possess hope and joy and fulfillment.

_Fulfillment._

On this night, when the memory of the dead, floated freely, he thought of the emptiness that permeated everything.

_Even in the Force._

On one of the tall tables that lined the wall, he spied in the amber glow from the city that never truly knew darkness, a vase filled with a spray of tiny white flowers and a beautiful Naboo Aristois. The delicate red petals of the bloom belied its barbed stem.

He studied it from a distance, as if he had no right to stand so close to something so lovely.

It had been so long…he had forgotten what they smelled like. Not that he would ever know it again in this life.

The last word caught him.

_Was this life? _

The hollowness that consumed him where once there was warmth and joy, flesh, blood and…_Padmé_.

"No!" he roared. Invisible fingers reached out, sending the crystal vase and flower flying. Glass exploded as it smashed into the wall across the large room with such great force. Pedals, the deepest shades of red in the shadows, floated down like rain.

Vader clenched his fist, studying the destruction.

_She_ does not walk among the living, not this night and not any other. The only spirits that haunted him were the memory of the dead and of those who should be dead

_Obi-Wan_

where _she_ still lingers.

"Lord Vader," a voice said evenly. Though it did little to hide the fear that radiated out.

The dark lord turned to face a bright and upcoming officer in the Imperial Navy. "Yes, Major Jafries," he said.

The man's gaze shifted uncertainly. "Senator Organa's shuttle has arrived."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, Leia."

"Do not speak to me as if I am a mere child, Father. I am, after all, thirteen."

"A mere child."

"Queen Amidala of the Naboo defended her people against the Trade Federation. She was only fourteen."

"But you are only thirteen."

"Semantics, Father."

"It is hardly semantics when it is the truth."

"I am nearly fourteen."

"Not nearly close enough."

"You are impossible."

"Then you agree with the vast majority of the Imperial Senate."

Princess Leia Organa laughed from beneath the protection of a deep maroon hood and cloak.

"Oh," Bail teased. "It is not so bad to be impossible, is it?" He chuckled as he placed a hand between Leia's shoulder blades and guided her through the corridor toward the noisy ballroom.

"We should hurry," Leia pressed as she picked up her pace.

"I thought you preferred to be fashionably late?"

Though her face remained hidden, the low growl gave away her disposition. "I do not want that Starrissa Moonblighter stealing my thunder by arriving first."

Pausing in the center of the corridor, Bail stared at his often-tempestuous daughter. "Sometimes the best impressions are made quietly."

Incoherent mutters were the only reply as the girl marched on toward the awaiting celebration.

Bail laughed as he rushed to catch up with her. "I swear the only creature that grunts and groans as much as you do is a pregnant nerf."

"Father!" the girl screeched, stopping in the center of the corridor. Her outburst drew a few stares from passing celebrants. Planting her hands on her hips, she announced, "I am _not_ a pregnant nerf." A pale painted smile peered under the low hood. "But I'll marry a nerf herder if we are late to the celebration."

Slapping a hand over his heart, Bail cried out in mock horror, "No! Anything but a nerf herder! Your grandmother would have my head."

Leia started down the corridor again. "Maybe I should have gone dressed as Matri."

"Your grandmother is not dead." Bail rolled his eyes as he fell into step behind her. "She will live forever just to spite everyone."

"Too bad she is not here. She could have gone to the celebrations with us."

Shaking his head, the Senator replied, "She prefers the quiet elegance of visiting the family shrine. Not these noisy excuses to—"

Leia was staring at him.

"Matri has never been fond of public gatherings."

"I know. Besides, I do not think she would approve of Starrissa's choice to honor. I certainly do not approve."

"But it is her choice."

"Tiata Murr."

"An actress?" He grumbled in a low voice, "Especially not _that _actress. That would be improper for a girl of her age to wear such…her parents would not allow that."

"I have already seen the costume. That is why I have to get there first."

"Senator Organa," a stern voice called out bringing the two to a halt mere steps from the gateway to the grand ballroom.

Leia sighed as Bail turned to face the Imperial officer surrounded by a contingent of armed Stormtroopers marching toward them.

"Major Jafries," Bail said in a calm voice.

Leia softly growled, "Major—"

"Police yourself," came her father's soft, but stern warning.

"Yes, Sir."

Jafries came to a sharp halt and eyed the short figure behind Bail before visually addressing the Senator. "Trying to sneak your girlfriend out, Organa?"

"What do you think, Major Jerk?" Leia growled storming forward only to be pulled back by Bail.

"Leia!" he snapped.

Jafries raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Ah, the Princess. My mistake."

"What do you want?" Bail asked wearily.

"A few moments of your time."

"Naturally."

"We will be late," Leia said while grabbing at Bail's arm.

"It will not take long," he replied stalking toward the Imperial.

Leia stood silently in the center of the corridor. All the Alderaani who had been drifting about, in and out of the muted celebration, had vanished. She reached up and lifted her hood slightly eyeing the closest white armored figure. He was turned away from her. "Starrissa is going to show me up," she complained. "Stupid Imperials."

Garnering no attention, she frowned and twisted about, looking toward the lively celebration. An audible sigh and she folded her arms across her chest. Bail's tense voice drew her attention away from what she was missing.

"Do not waste my time by playing games, Senator," Jafries smugly warned.

Bail replied sternly, "I will have you know—"

Thrown into action by Bail's tone, Leia started toward the two men but a large black wall appeared out of nowhere. She grunted the instant she smashed into the unyielding surface. Stumbling backward, a pale hand appeared from beneath the dark cloak sleeve and lifted the edge of her hood.

A soft gasp escaped her as she retreated from the sea if black.


	3. Chapter 3

**dm1** - Yup, Bail should have taken more care to get her on time. LOL **REV042175** - Well, I hope you enjoy the interaction then. **Just Jill** - Thanks! **Kittenmommy** - Sure thing. Last post. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

All the sound in the formerly busy corridor seemed to vanish under the constant rasp of Darth Vader's breathing. He stood impossibly tall, looming over the girl as she took another step backward. Heavy, leather covered thumbs hooked in his belt as he leaned forward slightly to study at the small, crushed velvet wrapped figure.

He did not have to say a word, nor did he have to see her hooded face to sense the fear that rolled off her. His presence was enough to subdue even the most spirited.

Unlike so many other beings, the daughter of Bail Organa surprised him, a truly rare gift. Initially, Leia had been startled, but the moment it wore off, she stood her ground. The fear Vader sensed in the Force, grew thin, but did not completely disappear.

_A child._

Smug Imperial officers cowered more than this young girl did. She reminded him of—

Leia stepped to the side, and tried to go around him as Bail's voice rose in irritation beyond the wall of black

The dark lord reached out, catching the girl by a thin arm and drug her back in front of him.

"Let me go!" she bellowed, as if expecting to be obeyed, but was not released.

"The conversation does not concern you," Vader said.

"It involves my father, it involves me," Leia sharply replied as she shook her hood back revealing tightly pulled back brown locks and looping braids.

Pointing at her, he said, "Do not interfere."

Leia narrowed her gaze and planted her hands on her hips. Under the fearless surface, the dark lord sensed its muted presence. Still, her defiance outweighed any fear she may have had of him.

Curious.

He studied her cherubic face as deep brown eyes glared back. She reminded him of…no, she reminded him of no one.

"I am going to be late," Leia announced folding her arms across her chest as she huffed loudly. When no acknowledgement of her actions came, she twisted about and walked in a small circle like a caged tygra.

"Late?" Vader asked, giving into her bait. "The Souhayn has been going on for days and will continue well into tomorrow.

She did not look in his direction; her focus was toward the end of the corridor and the waiting ballroom. "The costume ball, Lord Vader. You should know, you are already dressed for it."

Her words bit.

Had they been spoken by anyone less than his master, they would be dead before they could mutter the last word. Yet, this spiteful girl held his attention.

Leia huffed and looked over her shoulder, trying to see beyond Vader to the tense conversation between Jafries and her father. She brushed her hands down the front of her cloak. "We celebrate the dead and honor our heroes by dressing as them," she said matter-of-factly. She turned to look at him once more, her gaze that no longer held the innocence of a child, raked over the black armor that sheltered the Dark Lord. "Who is your hero?" She then shrugged and looked back toward the gateway to the ballroom.

There was a moment of silence before Vader responded, "My heroes dead, or they should be."

"So is mine," Leia responded. "Dead, that is. She is dead." She frowned and pulled off her long cloak revealing a long, deep maroon jacket over matching shirt and leggings. The sight of which would have made Vader's breath hitch if he still control over it.

A handmaiden.

He had seen that Naboo outfit in his memories and nightmares since he was nine. Adorning a girl queen as she planned to retake her world from the Trade Federation.

Twisting about, Leia eyed him curiously as if she sensed—

She was just a child, Vader silently mused as he turned to face down the long corridor, unable to look upon the image of the familiar. It disturbed him. Though it was not the first time he had looked upon handmaidens in the years since…in many years.

A girl in a costume, he reminded himself.

Sighing loudly, Leia started to pace again. She folded and unfolded the cloak over her arm as she paused to stare at her father, still in conversation with Major Jafries before starting again.

Vader pushed back thoughts of the girl queen and looked upon Leia once more. A poor imitation, he thought.

Bail Organa's voice rose again, drawing the girl's attention but before she could make a move to join her father, Vader stepped in her way. His long cape swept out like the wings of a great bird of prey driving the girl back a step.

Leia shot him a sharp look before returning to her impatient circling.

The girl was fiery, much like the queen she paraded around as.

What cruel game was the Force playing on him? Of all times to deal with Organa, when his tempestuous daughter was dressed as—

She was dressed as no one.

It struck him that the girl was watching him.

"What do you think about when you stand there being all scary, Lord Vader?"

There was vehemence in her voice and had Organa been there, he would have silenced her daring question. A question that even smug Imperials like Jafries would think twice before putting to voice.

And the answer came so easy. "I think that Queen Amidala would not show such impatience."

Leia straightened.

Little in life shocked Vader, but his words now shook him. He had dared not think _that_ name, let alone utter it in a long time.

"What would you know of her?" Leia demanded.

Reaching out, the dark lord tipped the girl's chin up. He could sense her fear radiating, yet she did not pull away. The soft click of a dry swallow was the only sound that escaped her, but her gaze, frightened as it was, never wavered. His words were low, vibrating with warning, "More than you would know, child."

The silence lingered between them.

"This is a flagrant abuse of power," Bali Organa's voice cut into the lingering silence.

At the sound of her father's voice, Leia was spurred into action, but was quickly caught by Vader. "Let go," she snarled but he did not loosen his grip.

Bail said sternly as the troopers turned him about, ready to handcuff him. "The Imperial Senate—"

"Can do little in this matter, _Senator_," Jafries said.

Vader held onto the girl, dressed as a warrior queen, as she fought to break his powerful grip. And then without warning or reason, he just let her go.

Leia surged forward, throwing her cloak to the side as she raced across the wide corridor, paying little mind to the armed men surrounding the Senator. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around his waist, oblivious to the clatter of blaster rifles taking aim of her. Bail twisted as he tried to shelter her.

"Miserable whelp!" Jafries snapped, grabbing the girl by the arm. Leia yelped in pain as she was ripped from her father's grip and violently thrown against the wall. A dull thud echoed throughout the corridor upon impact.

Major Jafries made a disjointed, choking noise.

Vader stood motionless, his black-sheathed fist held out before him as he brought the ancient energies of the Force down on the man. He was driven to action by the look of terror in Leia's

_Padmé's_

Face the instant she slammed against the wall.

Jafries sank to his knees, grabbing desperately at the collar of his gray uniform. "Lord Vader—"

The stormtroopers lowered their weapons, backing away.

Taking advantage of the moment, Bail raced to his daughter's side as she sank to the floor winded. "Leia."

"I'm okay," she whispered but her attention was focused on the suffocating officer.

_Terror._

That same look that Vader had once seen in _her_ eyes and was spurred to release his invisible grip on Jafries. The man sucked desperately for air that had been briefly denied him as he fell forward.

Vader turned toward Bail and Leia. "Take your daughter and go."

Offering the Dark Lord a quick nod, Bail scooped Leia up and rushed her down the corridor toward the safety of the ballroom.

When they were away, Vader's gaze moved from the heaving, crumpled form of Jafries to the motionless troopers awaiting instructions. "_Private_ Jafries will not be enjoying this evening's celebrations," he said coolly, motioning toward the man as several officers rushed into the corridor from the ballroom. "Remove him from my sight."

With a sweep of his cape, he turned and stormed away.

The dead do not walk among the living, he silently reminded himself.

_The End_


End file.
